Reunion of Everlasting
by 28GarnetAquarius
Summary: Ten years ago, Hiccup left Berk after an argument with Astrid. Now ten years later Hiccup returns with a surprised of his own but will he trust Astrid in the process of staying? A new evil rises and only they have the power to defeat it. I suck at summaries bwt. Kinda modern but still viking time. Review it my first HTTYD story. H/A ect. ON HOLD, and being rewritten sorry...
1. Chapter 1

**Reunion of Everlasting **

**Author: Ty  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of HTTYD except my OCs.  
Pairings: Hiccup/Astrid, Hiccup/OC, Fishlegs/Ruffnut, etc.  
Author's Note: Okay so I want to see how many of you would read this story so it's just a tester chapter so if you like it review and I'll post the next one on Friday or Saturday. So if it's on bold I was lazy to undo bold plus it's late, bye. **

**Summary: Ten years ago, Hiccup left Berk after an argument with Astrid. Now ten years later Hiccup returns with a surprised of his own but will he trust Astrid in the process of staying? A new evil rises and only they have the power to defeat it. **

**Chapter 1**

**The rain was pouring onto the island, where a man and his family lived at in a farm. His only daughter was sleeping on the couch with a mother to hold her and the younger brother had to be held by his sister for warmth. In the depths of farm lays some dragons sleeping with their father waiting for the sun to rises. Just then the man walks into his house and went to get a blanket to cover the children on the couch. He turned to face the fire and grabs some more wood for the flame to last the night. The little eight year old girl fluttered her eyes open and gently pushes her four year old brother to the side of her body. She then got up and went up to her dad trying to not make a sound that could wake up her brother. Her brother was a light sleeper at his age and could sense the lightest gestures slash movement in a second. She finally made it towards her dad and sat next to him on the floor. **

"**Hey daddy, what's wrong? Normally you're asleep in the bedroom at this time of night." The daughter said in her sweet voice. The man then took his daughter into his lap and gently stokes her auburn hair. **

"**Meadow, I'm just currently thinking about what's going to happen." He replied in a whisper then turning to face his waking up son. The boy was slowly rubbing his eyes and pushing his body off the couch and tottered over to the family. **

"**Dustin, did you have a bad dream again?" Meadow asks face palming at her brother. The four years shakes his head and tottered his way into Hiccup's lap. Hiccup smiled at his son and strokes his son hair and Dustin snuggled into his father chest earning a heartfelt glare from his sister. **

"**Meadow, stop glaring at your brother and go make get the bed set. I don't think this storm will past anytime soon." Hiccup ordered and Meadow got up from her seat and went to her and her brother's room that they shared. Soon as Dustin was fast to sleep, Hiccup then carried him to the room where he sent Meadow to. When Hiccup got there, he saw Meadow lying down on the single bed with the wool blanket covering her body. He gently place Dustin in his crib and gave the two children a good night kiss on their forehead and walked to his room. **

**The storm pasted the next morning. Hiccup was woken up to banging on the front door to the house. Groggily he went to the door to see his children Aunt, Valkyrie. **

"**What are you doing here, Valkyrie?" Hiccup asks sleepily as Valkyrie came in the house. **

"**Not time to explain, Hiccup, but the pirates are on their way to the island. I know we just had a storm and we're in the middle of surplus but we need you in the battle." Hiccup hesitated when Valkyrie told him what was happening. "I know you want to stay alive to raise the kids like Grid wanted to do but this island will need their chief to help them." **

"**Fine but I want you to stay with the kids. I'll take Toothless into the battle with me. Valkyrie you know I trust my kids life in your hands. Oh and how long until they get here?" **

"**No clue, our fishermen found the ships but I say we have less than a day to prepare." She says then takes a seat on the couch. Just then Toothless and his little dragons came into the room with a Terrible Terror on one of the baby dragons back. **

"**Dad . . . Aunt Valkyrie?" Meadow questioned tilting her head to the right to make sure that the women on the couch was her Aunt. **

"**Hello, Meadow. You have grown so much since that last time I saw you." Meadow went for a hug at her Aunt and then broke it off when she heard Dustin's cries from the room. **

"**I got him Hiccup," The Aunt said then left the room to grab her nephew. Meadow looks up at her dad and gave him his good morning hug. **

**Just then they heard villagers screaming from the village. Meadow looked at the window to see fire coming from houses and roars piecing the sky. Hiccup kisses Meadow on the cheek and grabs Toothless and flew into the sky. **

"**I hope dad would be okay." She whispers taking a seat next to Skyline her own night fury and the terrible terror names Crimson. Just then Valkyrie came walking in with Dustin in her arms. Looking around she saw no signs of Hiccup or Toothless in the room. Her thoughts were confirm when she saw the fire near the village. **

"**Stay here," Valkyrie ordered then handing Dustin to the eight year old then went to grab her axe as race towards the scene. After the door shuts, Dustin looks up to his sister with his eyes asking the question. Even Meadow couldn't answer his question. Her head was going throw the same questions it was receiving when she was four. **

_**Four years ago**_

_**Grid was seating on Hiccups lap with four year old Meadow seating on her lap. The young mother smiled at her daughter and her husband of two years. Grid was a year younger than Hiccup but she was a fighter with a pure heart only using bows and arrows as her weapon. Hiccup had his arms wrapped around Grid's nine month pregnant stomach. They both sense that something bad was about to happen but let it side when Grid's older sister Valkyrie came up to them. Grid then felt pain in her womb. **_

"_**Hiccup I think the baby is coming." Grid shrieks. Hiccup then carried her in a bridal way and runs to the healer of the island. Meadow was confused as Valkyrie picked her up and ran to the house. **_

"_**Auntie what's going on?" She asks looking up at her aunt as she ran but Valkyrie was then tripped when they heard explosion coming close by. **_

"_**Ugh. . ." Valkyrie groans as she tried to focus her sight back on Meadow. 'No please not today. Just don't let it be today.' She prayed picking up Meadow again and took off on a run. When they got to the house Meadow was then sat on the couch and the night furies surrounded her to protect. **_

"_**Toothless stay here with Meadow and make sure the roman don't get to her." Toothless nodded then turning his attention to Meadow who had tears coming out of her eyes. Valkyrie then planted a kiss on the little girl's forehead and took off to the healers. **_

_**When she got there, she saw her sister in pain pushing as a roman guard came clashing in with an axe. Valkyrie knew that Hiccup was in the battle, so she grabs her axe and swung at him. The baby head was almost out when Valkyrie was pushed into the hall and was hit unconscious when the roman pirate took out his knife and pushes it through Grid's stomach. **_

"_**NO!" Hiccup screams as she came running in with his sword in his hand and kill the pirate that was trying to kill Grid. **_

"_**Baby first Hiccup," Grid managed to get out. Hiccup nodded and told her to push. Grid did carefully while trying not to suck in the knife that was near her heart. She then heard baby noises and looks up to see the perfect baby boy with her hair and Hiccup's eyes. Grid was running out of breath and pasted out. Hiccup called out for the healers but as quickly as he called the pirates left. **_

_**Grid was muttering things in her sleep like the baby's name which was soon named Dustin Kerr Haddock. The next day Grid was gone; she pasted away that night and same with the village's chief Kerr. Valkyrie and Hiccup were depress for weeks then months before taking it in that the people they loved were gone from their lives. Hiccup vowed that we wouldn't let anyone harm his family. **_

**Meadow knew that day she had lost her mother but she knew it wasn't her brother's fault that day. Carefully she walked to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of yak milk from the refrigerator. **

"**Yuck!" Dustin spits out the milk and grabs the Terrible Terror from the counter. **

"**Hey give me back Crimson." Meadow went to grab Crimson from her little brother before they heard a loud explosion near the woods of the farm. Meadow quickly silent her brother and went to grab her bow and dagger from their room. Skyline went to protect the children like her dad (aka Toothless) does to them. **

"**Good girl," Meadow says caring a stuff blue dragon in one arm and a backpack in the other. Her weapons were either in her boot or on her back. Just then Nightmare (another night fury) came out of nowhere and sat next to the kids. Another explosion was heard in the woods. Meadow then grabs Dustin riders seat and hook it on Skyline while Crimson hoped onto her shoulder and she mounted Nightmare after putting Dustin in his seat. **

**Nightfall came, the village was destroyed and the pirates were either dead or off the island. Everyone except the children was heavily injured. Hiccup had intense cuts all over his body. When he got to the farm it was ruined and he couldn't found a trace of the family he had. He and Toothless found the kids in their little cove in the mountains eating some dry meat. Hiccup hugs his kids and Toothless did the same. He was proud of Meadow for taking action when neither he nor Valkyrie was there to save them. **

**The next morning everybody gather around the village center for a town meeting. **

"**Hiccup what are we going to do? We have no food to eat and all the animals are paralyzed or dead." Valkyrie asks and all the villagers nodded in agreement. **

"**I'm going to regret this later but we need to go to Berk." **

"**Why Berk, they'll kill our dragons the moment they see us." A male villager asks. **

"**It was my home before I came here ten years ago. Plus Berk always help tribes in need of help." He said, "So pack anything useful and load up the dragons we're leaving at noon." The villager didn't think twice and did what they were told to do. **

**By noon every dragon was up in the air. Hiccup on the other hand was nervous to come back to his old home. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Reunion of Everlasting **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with HTTYD except my OCs.  
Pairings: Hiccup/Astrid, Ruffnut/ Fishlegs, Tuffnut/OC, and Snotlout/OC  
Author's Note: There will flashbacks within the story so don't worry about the past often. So I think the first chapter did great and I wanted to try another to see where I am at with this story as of now. Okay sorry for the long wait I had to redo the chapter because the one I had planned did quite have my interest to finish it. I'll try to upload more often but I have lots of things on my plate lately and plus I get lazy to write a chapter let alone finish one. Shot I know but hopefully the next chapter would be longer. **

**Chapter 2 **

**The stars were a line in a weird pattern making a young woman to rethink what had happened in the last ten years. She was in love with this boy who she thought would never become a man but then he felt just because of a disagreement which she didn't mean. This woman was almost exile from Berk until the leader also read a hidden note far from sights reaches. Just then she saw her dragon a deadly nadder fly from the house in which she currently lives in. her thoughts were trap in an endless train of thought. The Nadder sense her rider's discomfort and nudged her head on her rider's back. **

"**Storm, I know you sense my discomfort but it doesn't mean I love him still." The nadder's eyes rolled and walks away heartbroken. Ever since Toothless left the nadder had been heartbroken ever since. They dated and she had two little dragons in which she hides from Astrid. Once Astrid knew her dragon was gone; she got up and left back into the village. All she wanted was to see Hiccup once more or at least figure what went wrong with their relationship at that time of year. **

**She then saw Ruffnut and her baby boy Fishbone (who everybody calls Fishy); she waves telling Ruff to come over. The young mother did and sat Fishy on her hip. **

"**By any chance are you going to get married or at least start a family?" Astrid rolls her eyes knowing that question would come up again every time they met up. **

"**You and I both know that I love Hiccup and I don't plan on starting a family anytime soon." She answered and crosses her arm and turn only to let her braid get pulled by Fishy. "Uh . . . Ruff can you please—"she couldn't finish because Fishy started to yank hard. **

"**Thank you, Fishy. Astrid you do realize that Hiccup could have already started a family and may not love you." Fishy let goes and cuddles into his mother's neck. **

"**I can care less but that doesn't change the fact that I love him. I got to go I promise my parents I'll help them fish for the dragons." She lied because she started to feel her eye watering at the talking of Hiccup. Ruffnut nodded and left with Fishy asleep on her shoulder. Okay so Ruffnut is married to Fishlegs and they have a son, Ruff changed a little for her son's sake. **

**The sun started to rise completely and the Vikings started to come out to do what they did every morning. Gobber was heading back to the forge to see a line of dragons needing a dentist appointment. He hasn't been the same since Hiccup left and neither has Stoick. Those two almost took the leaving harder than Astrid at that moment. **

"**Stoick, one of the men saw a bunch of dragons flying this way. It seems that they saw night furies leading them here." The Viking male says. Stoick nodded and tell the others to meet in the certain of the village to see what these dragons are up to. **

**By high noon everyone (Vikings and dragons) was at the certain of the village getting ready to see what these dragons are up to. Just then Stormfly started to get this unfamiliar feeling in her guts. She then knew that Toothless her mate was in that group. The nadder flew up shocking everybody by surprised even Astrid because Stormfly has never flew up into the sky without Astrid on her back. **

**Toothless seemed to notice this and told Hiccup to fly towards Stormfly. Hiccup also knew that Toothless missed Stormfly but what he didn't know was that those two dragons mated and kids of their own. He then tells Toothless to lower down and then signal the other to go down also. The dragons lowered to the ground shocking most of Berks people. Only the family of night furies was a head of them. **

"**Why are you here?" Stoick asks trying to sound like the chief he once was before time. **

"**You don't recognize me, dad." Stoick was shock so was Gobber. The voice had a playfully mock of saddest to it. **

"**Hiccup," The two whispered as Hiccup lowered his hoody so show a mature face. **

"**Hi dad, sorry I left but I had too and the reason we're hear is because my village needs help." Hiccup says getting off Toothless to show Meadow and Dustin on the dragon also. Apparently the villagers hasn't notice the kids yet so Hiccup had no worries about explaining his children. **

"**Wait did you say village?" Hiccup nodded as the two older men went for a hug only to be block by an axe. **

"**No one goes near Hiccup without permission." The lady in black says with this evil glare in her eyes. **

"**Valkyrie they're okay. They're both family members of mine." Hiccup explained to Valkyrie who backed down and went to her dragon. "Sorry about that Valkyrie is a little overprotected of me and the family." Just then Meadow caring little Dustin got off the night fury who was now walking over to Stormfly and her pups along with Toothless with his. **

"**Who are they?" Astrid was the one most shock but why didn't she see his wife if he had kids. **

"**Dad Gobber this Meadow my oldest she's eight and my youngest son who's four." Hiccup says introducing his family to his father and trainer who were in for the shock of their lives. **

**Later on that day, Stoick overcomes his thoughts and welcomed the other village into their. Dragons began to talk and the villagers started to chat until Astrid has asked to speak to Hiccup alone.**


End file.
